poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrax
Thrax is an evil virus who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. He appeared in Frank's body from the filthy egg that Frank ate and he plans to "turn up the heat" in Frank's body. During the film, he teamed up with The Grand Duke of Owls who was sent by Bowser Koopa to work for him. He is voiced by Laurence Fishburne, who also played Bill Foster in Ant-Man and the Wasp. History At the beginning of the story, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, an overweight widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, when the latter eats an egg that just spat by a monkey into a muddy floor. By doing so, he infiltrates the City of Frank, a huge metropolis inside Frank's body in which each of his body cells is living a life identical to that of humans, with white blood cells as cops and germs as criminals. Thrax casually murders the two witnesses of his arrival and goes to the germs headquarters in Frank's armpit. There, he quickly takes control of the germs' gang by killing their leader Scabies; and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected. The titular primary protagonist is Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who was demoted from the police after he activated the emergency evacuation (i.e. throwing up), to get rid of germs from polluted oysters, which was seen as "unnecessary force". He gets reluctantly teamed up with a rule-abiding cold pill named Drix (Drixenol) to investigate on a throat inflammation (in fact Thrax's doing), and they discover that something far more dangerous is going on. However, the incompetent and election-obsessed Mayor Phlegmming (who is to blame for Frank's disastrous lifestyle) dismisses their warnings and states that this is nothing more than a "common cold" after Thrax and his henchmen destroy the dam in the nose. Jones uses his body-altering abilities to pass as a germ and infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs inside a zit to get in on what is going on. There, he discovers that Thrax is a deadly virus and serial killer whose purpose is to kill each person he contaminates faster than the last, and is now planning to murder Frank within 48 hours (which is faster than any virus has killed) so that he will be famous. When Ozzy is caught, Drix barges in just as Thrax was about to incinerate him. After a brief battle, the zit is destroyed in the explosion of a medicine grenade, killing most of Thrax's gang and seemingly Thrax himself as well. Yet, the virus has survived and his hiding in a toenail with Joe Cramp and Bruiser left. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, Bruiser suggested they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers (which would mean Thrax won't be able to break his record). Very angered, desperate and disillusioned, Thrax kills both Cramp and Bruiser in an explosion, heading off to finish things as a lone wolf. Phlegmming fires both Ozzy and Drix, but they keep investigating nonetheless until they can be sure that Thrax is really gone. They go to the memory zone of the brain and discover that Thrax has broken in. Meanwhile, Leah Estrogen, the mayor's assistant, and Ozzy's love interest start suspecting that something is amiss, but even when he can no longer ignore the situation, Phlegmming keeps underestimating it. Leah starts her own investigation in the brain and stumbles upon Thrax, who stole a DNA bead from Frank's hypothalamus, causing his body temperature to skyrocket, and the entire city to be devastated in a fire, under Phlegmming's disbelieving and remorseful eyes. Although she activates the alarm and puts up quite a fight, Thrax takes Leah as a hostage to force Ozzy and Drix, who caught up with them, to let her go, but not before Drix could shoot Thrax's claw with a freezing blast, preventing him from using it. As Frank is being rushed into the hospital in critical condition, Thrax triggers a sneeze to exit his body, followed by Ozzy who used Drix's cannon to propel himself after his foe, landing in Frank's daughter Shane's eye. Ozzy and Thrax engage a fistfight, with Ozzy altering his body structure to better fight his foe, fighting him evenly. Unfortunately, the ice around Thrax's claw is shattered, and he manages to catch Ozzy before proceeding to strangle him with the DNA chain. However, he and Osmosis are sent flying by one of Shane's tears. Thrax attempts to stab Jones with his claw, gloating that he will break his record with Shane as soon as Frank dies, but Ozzie traps him on the girl's fake eyelash that is about to fall. Ozzy clings to Shane's real eyelash, with the DNA chain still around his neck, while Thrax falls into a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dissolves and burns to death. Ozzy then uses Shane's teardrop to re-enter Frank's body and replace the stolen DNA, saving Frank's life in extremis. As Frank is saved and vows to adopt a healthier lifestyle, Phlegmming is impeached (presumably replaced by his opponent, who unlike him actually cared about Frank's health) and Ozzy is appointed as an elite cop after being rehired by the police, with Drix as his partner and Leah as his girlfriend. Gallery 640px-Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's Death Trivia * Despite the film's failure for critical viewers, Thrax has been praised, mostly due to the critism for the film was due to the live-action portions while the animated scenes were praised. * Thrax will become a member of Makucha's Army at the end of Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Thrax will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Thrax will become Bloom and Simba's enemy in ''Bloom's Adventures of Osmosis Jones''. *Thrax will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adeventures of Osmosis Jones. *Thrax will become Tino's enemy in Tino's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *So far for the Pooh's Adventures series, Thrax will return to get revenge on Pooh and the gang in ''Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase'', ''Pooh's adventures of Spyro: A Hero's Tail'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible''. Quote Thrax: What happened?! (Makucha: You just been relived that's what.) Who are you? What do you want?! (Makucha: Name's: Makucha, and I want revenge on that stupid guppy and his friends.) Sound's interesting, anything else I should hear?Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Parasites Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Child Murderer Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Devil Knights Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Attention-seekers Category:Nihilists Category:For the Evulz Category:Localized Threats Category:Clawed Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Urban Threats Category:Global Threats Category:Sociopaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Deceased villains Category:Maxie's Recruits Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Resurrected characters Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters